Team Rocket and the Villains gets swallowed by the Red Blobs/Regirock and Registeel returns/Lucario didn't get swallowed by Red Blob
Here's the scene Where Team Rocket and the Villains gets eaten by those Red Blobs, Then Regirock and Register returns, Then Lucario is not eaten by Red Blobs in Team Robot in Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. (Now we go to Kidd's survey robots are flying but they all got swallowed by those red blobs, We cut the Villains who was trying to escape) James: '''Don't leave us behind! '''Bowser: All right, guys, I think we lost them. Common Cold: Yeah, good point. Jessie: Guys, I wish our legs moved as quick as your mouth. James: Look out, there's a...! Orbot: Boss, behind you! Jessie: Oh, please, grow up. Dr. Eggman: Yeah, you also dreaming just around the corner. (One of the red blobs caught Jessie while the other grabs Dr. Eggman) Jessie: Let me go! Dr. Eggman: Put me down! Gramma Stuffum: We got to save them! James: Go, Cacnea! (Cacnea pops out of the Pokeball) James: Cacnea use pin missile! (Cacnea fires pin missile but the attack passes through the red blob) James: Why didn't it work? Gmerl: Whoa! Max: What is that? Jessie: It thinks we're a snack! (Screams) Dr. Eggman: Do something! Bowser & James: No! Jessie & Dr. Eggman: Goodbye. (As the red blobs swallows Jessie and Dr. Eggman Completely, Then more red blobs shows up beginning to swallowing James and the rest of Emerl's enemies) Bowser: '''Junior, Koopalings! Help me! '''Common Cold: '''No! I'm too cold to get swallowed! No! Vitamin C Red Blobs! Too BLOBY!!!! (The red blobs swallow them) '''James: '''Oh no! Chimecho! Save yourself! (He sends out Chimecho while James gets eaten) '''Stickybeard: Help me! Crazy Old Cat Lady: Not me! Anything but me! Gramma Stuffum: Oh, dear! (The red blobs swallow them completely) Knightbrace: Panic, no need to panic, no need to PANIC!!! (Another red blob appears, then caught Knightbrace and swallows him completely leaving the crystals turn red to blue) Bowser Jr.: '''Dad, NO!!! '''May: What are those things? (The wall suddenly broke through to reveal Regirock and Registeel) Brock: '''Run for it! '''Patrick Star: I'm way ahead of you. (Lucario fires aura sphere, then another red blob shows up trying to swallow them, but Lucario vaporize it with his aura sphere) Spyro: '''Now's our chance! '''Lucario: We have to keep moving! Ash Ketchum: Right! (As the heroes continue running, The red blobs pieces reformed into one, As Kidd uses her glasses the scan the red blob) Kidd Summers: '''Banks, what is that thing? '''Banks: I guess the best equivalent would be white blood cells. The tree of beginning produces them as antibodies to protect against infections. There mean't to encapsulate for a parasites and elimate them. Musa: So it thinks we're some kind of disease? Stella: Speak for youself? Tecna: So what do we do? Emerl: We've got to find the way out of the tunnel. All Heroes: Right. Kidd Summers: This will be a great time to find an exit banks. Banks: I'm working on it. Unfortunately your attracting a lot of attention. (Suddenly two blobs shows up trying to swallow Kidd and Eddy) Lucario: '''(Pushes Kidd Summers away) Look out! '''Emerl: '''I'll save you! '''Gmerl: '''Emerl, wait! (One of the red blobs swallow Emerl while the other swallow Lucario) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Lucario! '''Gmerl: '''Emerl! (But then the red blobs sinks into nothingness, as Lucario and Emerl survived) '''Kidd Summers: '''I guess Pokemon aren't consider dangerous. '''Gmerl: '''And so as robots are not dangerous. '''Terriermon: But Regirock and Registeel are! Henry Wong: What? (Regirock and Registeel shows up) Koji Minamoto: Run! (Regirock fires hyper beam, but misses) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes